Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Wenesday
Summary: Ma vie, en bref: mon imprégnation, qui est dans le coma théoriquement, fonce sur moi et me dit que je suis le seul à la voir. En essayant de l'aider, je découvre qu'elle me cache des trucs. Je lui cache également des trucs. J'ai peur qu'elle meurt et qu'elle ne sache jamais à quel point je l'aime...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, ma nouvelle fic est officiellement en ligne, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

-Je devrais vraiment y aller.

Shandy, ma copine de la dernière année et également mon imprégnation, tentait vainement de se séparer de moi, mais je ne la serrais que plus fort. De toute façon, elle n'essayait pas vraiment, c'était pour la forme. Elle devait être chez elle dans dix minutes et ça lui en prenait presque le double pour s'y rendre. Ça devait faire trois fois que Shandy me disait qu'il fallait qu'elle parte, mais je la retenais à chaque fois et elle se laissait faire. Je n'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible.

-Tu peux rester encore un peu, non?

-Non, Seth, je dois vraiment y aller.

Cette fois, Shay décolla sa bouche de la mienne et se tortilla pour que je la libère. Ce que je fis avec un soupir douloureux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Ma petite amie eu un sourire face à mon visage torturé. Ah, quelle sadique!

-Tu n'as pas vu ma veste?

-Nooon.

Je me déplaçai de sorte que son blouson en cuir soit bien cacher dans mon dos. Malheureusement, elle le vit et le prit, son sourire encore plus large. Elle adorait jouer avec l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

-Menteur, tu as mon écharpe aussi?

-Coupable.

Je lui tendis son écharpe en coton blanc qui sentait exactement comme elle. Sans doute parce qu'elle l'avait au creux de son cou chaque jour. Je pris d'ailleurs une bouffé de son odeur avant que Shandy ne m'arrache le tissu des mains. Je vis son sourire pendant qu'elle se l'enroulait autour du cou.

-Tu es cinglé, tu sais. Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que mon autre écharpe, la turquoise en cachemire, est planquée dans un de tes tiroirs.

- Chaton, il y a une règle universelle qui s'appelle « Je trouve, je garde ».

Je fis mine de chercher quelque chose ardemment. Puis, je levai les yeux vers Shay, qui retirait ses longs cheveux de l'encolure de son écharpe, et je l'attirai vers moi.

-Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé là? Une fille magnifique qui fait sa maligne? Je garde!

-Une fille qui est surtout très en retard.

Elle s'échappa de mon étreinte et je la raccompagnai à la porte.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne?

-Non merci, je te connais. Une fois devant chez moi, tu vas me retenir à coups de baisers et je serai tellement en retard que mon père voudra ta mort.

-Réjouissant. Mais ça m'inquiète que tu te rendes seule à pieds chez toi à cette heure-ci.

Shandy leva les yeux au ciel, mais je savais qu'elle trouvait mon inquiétude «trop chou ». Je savais aussi qu'elle préfèrerait s'arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer.

-Tout va bien aller. Entre Forks et la réserve, je ne crois pas qu'il y a une tonne de psychopathes assoiffés de sang.

Mon visage s'assombrit instantanément.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne suffit que tu tombes sur un seul d'entre eux pour que ça suffise. Ne plaisante pas avec les vampires, chaton.

-Désolée.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Dors bien.

-Tu parles, je vais sûrement rendre visite aux Cullen. Je les néglige depuis quelques temps.

-Et bien, tu pourras dormir demain pendant la journée, je vais faire du shopping avec Tina. Repose-toi bien.

-Je ne te reverrai pas avant demain soir? J'ai droit à autre chose qu'un baiser sur la joue!

Elle mit une main sur ma nuque, me forçant à me pencher pour atteindre ses lèvres.

-Peut-être que ta patience sera récompensée, il n'y aura personne à la maison demain soir…

Avec un dernier baiser, elle se dégagea et je pouvais dire grâce au petit sourire qu'elle faisait que nous allions faire l'amour demain. Shay faisait toujours le même sourire lorsqu'elle voulait faire l'amour. On pouvait y voir un mélange de gêne, d'amusement et d'hâte.

-Alors, on se voit demain. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi chaton, sois prudente.

Une fois la porte fermée, il ne restait plus que moi et mes pensées. Je crois que je vais aller chez les Cullen avec l'écharpe turquoise de Shay dans ma poche. Je l'ai cachée dans mon tiroir, il me semble…

_Shandy_

_Je ne savais pas comme c'était arrivé. D'accord, je marchais rapidement, parce que j'étais très, très en retard. D'accord, il faisait nuit. Mais tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était un bruit de moteur, des phares aveuglants et le bruit d'un corps percutant un objet dur. Le mien. Ensuite, c'était la douleur._

Lorsque Carlisle revient dans le salon, après avoir raccroché, je pouvais dire par la tête qu'il faisait que quelque chose clochait. Il avait une tête de mauvaise nouvelle. Son regard se posa sur moi et j'imaginai le pire. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Shay. À ma mère. J'étais maintenant orphelin. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour Leah, elle était à moins de trois mètres de moi.

-Seth, viens avec moi.

Je le suivis, rempli d'appréhensions. Je ne voulais pas croiser les regards remplis de compassion et d'incompréhension que je sentais sur moi. Des images de Shay et de ma mère, mortes, m'encombraient l'esprit.

Je m'assis dans la luxueuse voiture de Carlisle, sans poser une seule question. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Malheureusement, Carlisle ne me laissa pas dans l'ignorance. Dès le moteur démarré, il commença à parler.

-J'ai eu un appel de l'hôpital. C'est là que nous allons.

Il fit une pause, s'attendant surement que je lui demande pourquoi, mais je restai silencieux. Il recommença à parler.

-Nous y allons parce que Shandy a eu un accident. Son état est très grave, je ne te mentirai pas.

Une autre pause. Il attendait ma réaction cette fois. Je restai impassible, mais je fermai les yeux. Le choc était dur à encaisser. Shay avait eu un accident. Grave. Elle était peut-être morte. C'était la réalité. Et ça faisait mal!

Lorsque je me mis à parler, je ne reconnu pas ma voix. Rauque, neutre, froide. Morte.

-Quel genre d'accident?

-Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant.

-Vous n'êtes pas son médecin?

-L'hôpital m'a appelé parce qu'ils ont besoin de médecins, je ne sais pas si je serais le docteur officiel de Shandy, mais je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'avoir comme patiente.

Le reste du trajet ce fit en silence.

Une fois à l'hôpital, je dus rester dans la salle d'attente pendant que Carlisle fit son boulot de médecin. Il m'avait promit de me donner dès nouvelles dès qu'il le pourra, mais c'était déjà bien trop long à mon goût. Je ne tenais pas en place, reniflant le parfum du foulard de ma petite amie. Shay occupait déjà toutes mes pensées en temps normal, alors maintenant… Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Une prière. Pour que l'amour de ma vie ne meurt pas.

Carlisle avait encore sa tête de mauvaises nouvelles, sauf peut-être un peu moins pâle. Eh oui, j'en étais rendu à faire du mauvais humour noir. C'était ça ou me transformer en loup et m'enfuir.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que, dans une certaine mesure, la vie de Shandy n'est pas en danger.

-Dans une certaine mesure?

Je détestai soudainement cette expression. L'expression de Carlisle se fit encore plus compatissante.

-Shandy est dans le coma, Seth. J'ignore pour combien de temps elle restera dans cette état.

Dans le coma. Ma Shandy, la fille qui riait tout le temps, dansait tout le temps même quand il n'y avait pas de musique et dont le cœur palpitait chaque fois que je l'embrassais était dans le coma. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne devrait pas être dans cet état, c'était Shay.

-Je veux la voir.

Mon ton laissait clairement savoir que, peu importe si j'en avais l'autorisation ou non, j'allais la voir.

-D'accord, pendant ce temps, je vais aviser sa famille.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait?

Je n'écoutai pas la réponse de Carlisle. Je m'en foutais. Je voulais voir Shay. Carlisle me conduit à la chambre de mon imprégner et, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la douleur dans ma poitrine explosa.

La regarder me faisait mal. Pas parce qu'elle était méconnaissable sous c'est blessures, au contraire. Elle n'avait aucunes blessures voyantes, hormis des coupures sur ses mains et un bleu près de sa tempe gauche. Mais sinon, elle avait les même longs cheveux châtains avec une frange carrée, les même longs doigts gracieux et le même nez retroussé. C'était ça qui faisait mal. Que la fille sur le lit ressemblait tellement à Shay, mais sans la vitalité qui l'habitait.

Je m'avançai près du lit, tranquillement, J'hésitai à la toucher, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. La peau rosé de Shay appelait le touché, mais la peau blanche qu'elle avait présentement me fit peur. J'avais peur de la brisée si je posais ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle. J'avais une boule dans la gorge et les yeux me piquaient. Je fermai les paupières.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

Silence.

-Carlisle?

-Accident de voiture. Un chauffard l'aurait percutée. C'est un piéton témoin de la scène qui a appelé les secours.

-Et… qu'a-t-elle comme blessures?

-Quelques côtes cassées, un bras également, de nombreux hématomes et coupures et une commotion cérébrale légère. On pourrait dire qu'elle a eu de la chance dans sa malchance.

-De la chance… elle est dans le coma, Carlisle!

Je sentis sa main glacée sur mon épaule. Ce n'était plus le médecin qui parlait maintenant, mais l'ami.

-Elle n'y restera pas longtemps, Seth. J'en suis persuadé. Dans une semaine, elle sera réveillée.

-Promit?

Silence. Encore.

-Carlisle?

-Promit.

Nous savions tous les deux que j'allais m'accrocher à cette promesse, même si elle ne valait rien. Carlisle eu la délicatesse de me laisser seul avec Shay. Une fois la porte fermée, je m'écroulai. Les larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir. Aucun sanglot ou cri d'horreur. Juste des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement.

-Shay…

Ma voix se brisa à cette unique syllabe. Je lui caressai le bras du bout des doigts.

-Chaton, je t'en pris, réveille-toi. Ne fait pas mentir Carlisle.

Lorsque la famille de Shay arriva, je partie. Je ne voulais pas affronter son père, sa mère et sa sœur. Sans compter Tina, sa meilleure amie qui était en larme. Tina n'avait jamais pu me sacquer et réciproquement. Je n'avais pas la force de me bagarrer avec elle. Je m'avançai dans le couloir de l'hôpital, un peu maladroitement puisque je fonçai dans quelqu'un. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet. C'était celle de Shay. Je baissai les yeux en regarda une fille aux longs cheveux châtain avec un frange au carrée qui avait un nez retroussé et de jolis yeux gris.

Shay. Qui pleurait.

-Seth, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Si tu savais.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra fort. La seconde d'après, elle me repoussa.

-Attends, tu me _vois_?


	2. Chapter 2

-Attends, tu me _vois_?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ou comment elle pouvait être devant moi, en parfait état alors que je venais de quitter sa chambre d'hôpital, mais je m'en fichais. Shay était là, elle n'était pas dans le coma, ni en danger de mort, ni blessée. Tout allait bien, le monde pouvait continuer de tourner. Mon cœur pouvait continuer de battre sans que se soit douloureux. Je pouvais respirer sans avoir l'impression de suffoquer. Tout allait bien.

Je repris ma copine dans mes bras, avec l'intention de ne pas la laisser filer cette fois, mais elle m'évita encore. À son air grave, je fronçai les sourcils. Quelque chose la contrariait. La réalité refit lentement surface. Shandy ne pouvait pas être là, c'était impossible. Ce qu'elle avait l'air de penser aussi.

-Seth, dis-moi combien j'ai de doigts.

Elle leva quatre doigts devant mes yeux. Je n'avais pas à répondre, ce n'étais sûrement qu'une hallucination.

-Seth, répond-moi. S'il te plaît, répond-moi.

Je restai silencieux. Si je l'ignorais, l'hallucination s'en ira. Le visage de la fausse Shandy se décomposa à un point tel que ça m'était douloureux de regarder. Pour une hallucination, c'était drôlement réelle.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est impossible que tu me vois.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues et je craquai.

-Théoriquement, tu as dix doigts, mais j'imagine que tu voulais dire combien tu m'en montrais, alors quatre.

Elle se figea. Même les larmes semblèrent arrêter de couler. Sa bouche était entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise et ses yeux rougis. Je n'avais pas vu Shay pleurer souvent. Moins que cinq fois. Et ça incluait lorsqu'elle pleurait à cause d'un film. C'était étrange que mon esprit me la représente en larme.

-Je n'arrive pas y croire. Tu me vois, tu es le seul qui en ait capable. Comment est-ce possible?

Je la pris par la main (d'ailleurs, les hallucinations ne sont-elle pas supposée être immatérielle?) et l'entraîna dans un coin reculer du couloir. Pas question qu'on me voit parler tout seul et que je passe pour un fou devant le personnel. Être interné ne me mènera à rien.

-Seth te rends-tu compte de ce qui se passe? En fait, que ce passe-t-il?

Je lâchai sa main et essaya de l'ignorer encore. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Si je fais comme si elle n'était pas là, mon cerveau arrêtera de me tourmenter et je pourrai souffrir en paix. Malheureusement, la fausse Shandy semblait être aussi tenace que la vraie.

-Seth, ça va? Tu me vois toujours?

Je ne la regardai même pas. Si mais yeux se posent sur elle, j'allais craquer encore. Seulement, Shay (vraie ou pas) me connaissait un peu trop bien. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle pinça les lèvres.

-Bien sûr que tu peux toujours me voir, tu ne veux pas me voir, ce qui est différent.

Mon regard glissa accidentellement vers elle. Elle semblait si réelle!

Je craquai.

Évidemment.

-Tu es une saleté d'hallucination. Tu n'es pas la vraie Shay.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère?

Je ne répondis pas et je l'entendis soupirer.

-Bon, il va donc falloir que je convainque la plus grosse tête de mule de la planète que je suis réelle.

-Tu n'es pas réelle, je viens de quitter ta chambre d'hôpital.

-Et alors, je suis ici aussi.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je ne crois pas. Je crois que l'hallucination est plus plausible.

-Tu es impossible.

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça.

-Tu vois, je ne suis pas une hallucination si je réagis exactement comme avant.

-Non, parce que une hallucination est habituellement proche de la réalité.

-Mais c'est la réalité.

-Non, ce n'est pas toi.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je pourrais faire ou dire pour te convaincre?

Je réfléchis un moment.

-Non, car je t'aurais soufflé la réponse. En fait, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire puisque tu es une hallucination.

Elle leva les bras pour les laisser tomber tout de suite après. Pour Shay, l'expression « baisser les bras » c'était au sens propre.

- Tu viens juste de faire ce que je pensais que t'allais faire.

-Et ça change quelque chose? Tu me crois maintenant?

-Non.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, clairement exaspérée

-Normalement, j'abandonnerais, mais comme tu es la seule personne qui peut me voir et celle que je désirais le plus qui puisse me voir, je vais devoir faire preuve d'imagination. Parce que je t'aime.

-Rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

La fausse Shandy haussa un sourcil.

-Rien?

-Rien.

Alors, l'illusion de ma copine me sauta littéralement dessus pour m'embrasser. Ses mains agrippaient mon visage et elle enroulait ses jambes autours de ma taille. Elle avait dû prendre tout un élan pour avoir réussis à s'accrocher à moi ainsi. Je tentai de résister, ce n'était pas ma petite amie, ça n'allait que me faire souffrir davantage, si une telle chose était possible. Mais, pour la troisième fois, mes résolutions s'envolèrent. Parce qu'elle sentait exactement comme Shay (une odeur indescriptible, mais rassurante et qui évoquait la maison), parce que ce que ça me faisait trop mal de penser que je ne pourrais peut-être jamais l'embrasser, peut-être parce que la fausse Shay m'embrassait exactement comme Shay, la vraie, m'embrassait. Je lui rendis son baiser en la serrant contre moi. C'était aussi bon que lorsqu'on s'embrassait. Mon cœur battait aussi vite et je sentais celui de Shay s'emballer aussi. Ce baiser signait peut-être mon arrêt de mort ou, du moins, la fin de ma santé mentale, mais je m'en fichais. Je me perdais totalement dans cette étreinte.

Puis, Shay me mordis la lèvre. Fort. Très, très fort. Je sentis le sang envahir ma bouche.

-Aïe!

Shay décolla son visage du mien et déroula lentement ses jambes pour se laisser tomber au sol. Il me suffisait de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle avait fait exprès. Elle essuya le sang sur ses lèvres (MON sang) du dos de la main.

-Tu me crois maintenant? Ou la douleur est aussi une hallucination?

-Ok, je te crois, je te crois. Merde, Shay t'étais vraiment obligé de me mordre aussi fort?

-J'aurais pu te donner un bon vieux coup de poing dans l'estomac, mais j'avais peur de me casser la main. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais si mal que ça. Et j'avais envie de t'embrasser, alors j'ai joint l'utile à l'agréable.

-La fin a été un peu moins agréable pour moi. Maintenant qu'il est établit que tu n'es pas une hallucination, je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

-Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je marchais pour me rendre chez moi et la seconde d'après, je regardais mon corps entouré d'ambulanciers. Personne ne me voyais ou m'entendais même si je hurlais à deux doigts de leur visage. J'ai conclus que je devais faire le genre de truc qu'on voit dans les films, quand l'esprit du héro se détache de son corps. L'autre option était que j'étais un fantôme, mais comme je ne suis pas morte…

-Et je suis le seul à te voir?

-Jusqu'à maintenant, oui. Même ma famille ou Tina ne me voient pas. Je les ai vu qui cherchaient ma chambre d'hôpital. Juste avant que je te fonce dedans.

Je restai silencieux. Shay aussi. Les mains enfoncées dans son blouson, elle se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre. Ma petite amie était incapable de rester immobile. On avait ça en commun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Shay?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je vis qu'elle était épuisée. J'imagine que se faire percuter par une voiture et être traiter d'hallucination par son petit ami, c'est épuisant.

-J'en sais rien Seth. Je n'en sais rien et tout ça me fait peur.

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirai contre moi. Je la sentie enfouir son visage contre mon torse. Je posai mon menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Tout va bien aller, chaton. On va trouver une solution. Ensemble.

J'espérai l'avoir rassurer. J'avais pris une voix rassurante. Je ne voulais pas davantage lui faire peur en lui montrant à quel point j'étais moi-même effrayé.


	3. Chapter 3

On resta un moment ainsi, sans parler. Ça devait bien être la première fois que Shay n'avait rien à dire. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea, elle se passa une main sur le visage et repoussa ses longs cheveux de son cou. Elle avait l'air tellement lasse que ça la vieillissait.

-On part? Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit.

-D'accord.

Je la comprenais. Les murs fades de l'hôpital me rendaient soudainement malade. Shay me prit la main et on marchait d'un pas lent vers la sortie. Toute ma fatigue me retombait dessus et j'éprouvais l'étrange envie de dormir tout en restant éveillé, de peur que Shay disparaisse. Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et que je me réveille et que Shay soit toujours à l'hôpital. Mais toutes les émotions de cette nuit de folie m'avaient vidé de mon énergie et, si je m'endormais, je comptais bien garder Shay avec moi. Là où elle devait être. Un fois dehors, je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne avant de parler :

-Où veux-tu que je t'amène?

Elle croisa les bras et enfouit ses mains sous ses aisselles. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et, tout comme elle m'avait parue plus âgée quelques minutes avant, elle me semblait maintenant bien plus jeune que ses dix-sept ans.

-Je peux passer la nuit avec toi? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner chez moi.

-Évidemment. Mon lit est toujours ouvert pour une jolie fille.

Je la vis faire un petit sourire (le but recherché).

-N'importe qu'elle jolie fille? Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter…

Je souris à mon tour et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

-Tu sais bien que tu es ma préférée.

Elle rit, d'un rire court, mais mélodieux qui me fit espérer que tout pouvait bien aller. Tant que Shay était vivante, tout ne pouvait que bien aller.

-Bon, c'est Carlisle qui m'a amené ici…

-T'es chanceux, moi, j'ai eu droit à l'ambulance.

Je savais que Shay essayait de me décrisper tout comme je l'ai fait avec elle.

-J'ai toujours voulu faire un tour d'ambulance.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais avec tes superpouvoirs de loup, tu n'es pas près d'embarquer dans une ambulance.

-Ok, dis-moi c'est quoi ton rêve de jeunesse pour que je le détruise comme tu viens de faire avec le mien.

Shay éclata de rire, plus franchement que tantôt.

-Si ça peut te consoler, ce n'est pas aussi chouette que ça n'y parait.

Elle me passa une main dans les cheveux et son geste me procura un bien fou. Un voile d'apaisement se posa en moi.

-Donc, je disais que c'est Carlisle qui m'a amené ici, alors on a le choix de marcher jusqu'à chez moi ou appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne nous prendre. Mais il ne te verra pas.

-Appelle quelqu'un, je veux juste partir au plus vite.

Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. J'appelais donc Jacob qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Je rentrai tout en laissant la portière ouverte assez longtemps pour que Shay puisse se faufiler à l'intérieur. Jake ne la voyait pas, évidemment. Mon ami démarra et le début du trajet se fit en silence. Mais, rendu à mi-chemin, Jake se mit à parler. J'aurais préférer qu'il s'abstienne.

-Écoute Seth…

-Ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire.

J'entendis Shay marmonner :

-Pourtant, moi j'ai un tas de trucs à dire à ce sujet.

Je me retiens de lui répondre qu'elle a toujours un tas de trucs à dire sur n'importe quel sujet, me focalisant plutôt sur Jacob. Il finit par répondre :

-Tu peux venir me voir si tu en a besoin. N'oublie pas.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment la personne que je veux voir en ce moment. La seule personne que je veux voir est sur un lit d'hôpital.

Le reste du trajet ce fit en silence.

Il me déposa devant chez moi. Shay et moi sortîmes et il partit. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à quelqu'un dont l'imprégnation est dans le coma. Je poussai la porte d'entrée, ma copine sur les talons, pour découvrir ma sœur et ma mère assise autour de la table. Visiblement, elles m'attendaient.

-Seth…

-Si c'est à propos de Shay, je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

Elles se regardèrent, interdite. Je sentis la main de Shay sur mon bras et j'essayais de me concentrer sur la chaleur de sa paume. Finalement, ma mère réessaya de me parler :

-Je comprends que ce soit difficile. Et tu préfèrerais sans doute qu'on te laisse tranquille, mais on est ta famille et on veut t'aider.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, seulement qu'on me fiche la paix.

Cette fois, se fut ma sœur qui se risqua :

-Ça ne sert à rien de jouer les durs, Shandy est dans le coma. On sait tous que c'est horrible pour toi.

-Je suis fatigué, on peut en reparler demain?

Je n'entendis pas leur réponse et fonçai dans ma chambre, Shay à ma suite. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, entraînant ma petite amie avec moi. Nous restâmes allongés un moment, jusqu'à ce que Shay se mette à parler :

-Elles se font du souci pour toi. Ne les rejette pas, Seth.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne en pitié. Je ne suis pas faible.

-Ce n'est pas être faible d'être triste.

Elle se redressa et appuya son dos sur la tête de lit. Je lui caressai machinalement la cuisse.

-Moi, c'est pour toi que je me fais du souci, chaton. Perpétuellement.

-Perpétuellement?

-Ouais, je suis d'un naturel soucieux.

-C'est faux! Au contraire même.

-Je suis soucieux avec toi.

-Pourquoi?

Je penchai la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai. Le reste est futile comparer à toi. Si je te perds, je me perds aussi.

Shay me regarda attentivement et posa sa main sur ma joue. Son pouce carres la peau juste sous mon œil. J'étais bien comme ça.

-Tu es épuisé, Seth. Et moi aussi. On ferait mieux de dormir.

-Tu as raison.

Je retirai mes chaussures et me déshabilla pour n'être vêtu que d'un caleçon. Shay se mit également en sous-vêtements. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais ainsi, amis, chaque fois, je la trouvais magnifique. Je l'attirai vers moi et refermai mes bras autour d'elle. Ses cheveux me chatouillaient le visage, mais son odeur m'apaisait. J'étais à moitié endormis lorsque je sentie ses lèvres bougées :

-Je t'aime, Seth.

Juste ça, ces trois petits mots accompagnés de mon prénom, fit saigner mon cœur. Pourtant, elle me les avait déjà dits auparavant. Plusieurs fois. Mais ils me parurent bien tristes maintenant. Ce n'était plus une promesse heureuse, mais un espoir résigné, brisé.

-Je t'aime aussi Shay. Tellement.

Cette simple phrase me parut faible face à ce que j'aimerais lui dire. Mais je m'endormis avant d'ajouter quoique ce soit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jour 1**

Habituellement, me réveiller avec Shay dans mes bras me rendait instantanément joyeux. Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Shay était dans le coma et son fantôme, son esprit ou peu importe ce qu'elle était dormait à côté de moi. Mais j'étais heureux quand même de me réveiller à ses côtés. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle « profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie ». Shay dirait que c'est juste idiot, mais elle est une pessimiste dans l'âme. Je l'observai. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait l'air plus jeune, plus vulnérable lorsqu'elle dormait. Quand j'ai su qu'Edward passait ses nuits à observer Bella dormir, je l'ai trouvé idiot. Mais maintenant que j'avais Shay et bien… je le trouvais encore plus idiot. Parce que, honnêtement, on a des trucs beaucoup plus… intéressants à faire, Shay et moi. Je la sentis s'agiter.

-Seth, dis à ton cœur de battre moins fort la prochaine fois.

Je baissai les yeux et la vis qui souriait. Elle s'appuya sur un coude pour me regarder.

-Alors, à quoi pensais-tu pour que tu cœur batte aussi vite? À moi, j'espère.

-Évidemment. Comme chaque fois que je te vois

Je me penchai et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Chaque fois?

-Ouais, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Elle roula sur le dos.

-Ahh, tu es d'humeur sentimentale ce matin Seth.

Peut-être, n'empêche que c'est vrai.

COMMENT J'AI RENCONTRÉ SHAY

C'était il y a presque deux ans. Disons que j'ai été au bon endroit au bon moment. D'un autre côté, n'est-ce pas là toute la magie de l'amour? Rencontrer la bonne personne en sachant que, si tu avais une heure, une minute ou même seulement une seconde de retard, tout aurait été différent. Bref, Shay habitait à Forks et il aurait été très probable qu'on ne se rencontre jamais. Mais elle était accro au surf et allait régulièrement à la Push. Elle allait partir de la plage quand j'arrivais. J'étais avec une partie de la meute et elle était avec ses copines. Forcément, une bande de filles, ça ne passait pas inaperçu par un troupeau de mecs. Colin avait envi de draguer. J'imagine que c'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Shay.

_-Ok, je vais leur parler._

_-Je paris qu'elles vont te rembarrer. À moins que je t'accompagne._

_Ouais, je sais ce que vous pensez. Ça c'était Brady. On s'avança vers les filles. Colin repéra une fille aux courbes vertigineuse et avec des mèches roses. J'apprendrai plus tard qu'il s'agit de Tina, la meilleure amie de Shay._

_-Salut, je m'appelle Colin._

_Elle lui fit un sourire mielleux et posa une main sur sa hanche. Sa combinaison la moulait parfaitement._

_-Salut Colin, moi c'est Tina. Attends une seconde._

_Elle se retourna vers l'eau._

_-Shay, bouge tes jolies petites fesses ma belle. De gentils garçons sont là pour nous._

_Une jolie blonde vient me voir._

_-Salut, je m'appelle Annie._

_-Seth. Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici._

_-En fait…_

_Mais Annie ne pu jamais continuer sa phrase puisque Shay venait d'arriver. Tina la prit par le bras, la tira vers nous et lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire._

_-Tina, tu sais ce que j'en pense._

_Puis elle se tourna vers nous._

_-Waouh, je dois avouer que tous ces muscles me font perdre la tête. Oh, je m'appelle Shandy, en passant._

_Annie lui sourit presque tendrement avant de s'adresser à moi :_

_-Shay et Tina, aussi folle l'une que l'autre, il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre._

_Je regardai Shandy. Jolie dans le style « girl next door ». Puis, vous vous en doutez, je croisai son regard. Et la suite rentra dans l'histoire._

Je me levai difficilement. Shay attrapa son jean et enfila son débardeur. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et me regardait pendant que je mettais un t-shirt. La légèreté de ce matin était disparue. Shay attendit que je m'assisse à côté d'elle pour parler :

-Il va falloir en parler Seth. On ne peut pas ignorer ça.

C'était étrange de la voire sérieuse. Ça me faisait réaliser que nous n'avons jamais parlé de trucs sérieux. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'on sortait ensemble et pas une fois nous avions abordé les sujets sérieux. En fait, oui, une seule fois : lorsque je lui avais dit que j'étais un loup et que je m'étais imprégné d'elle. Sinon, on s'amusait, on rigolait, on s'embrassait. Je ne m'en étais jamais soucié, Shay et moi n'aimons pas vraiment avoir de grandes discussions. On aurait peut-être dû.

-Je sais.

-Je suis dans le coma.

-Je sais.

-Mais je suis ici aussi.

-Je sais.

-Ok, ça ne me tente pas plus que toi, mais c'est trop gros pour faire comme si rien n'était. Alors, pourrais-tu faire un effort?

Je soupirai. Je savais que mon manque de coopération agaçait Shay, mais je ne voulais pas en parler. Ça ne ferait que rentre le tout plus réel. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit réel. Il y avait deux catégories de personnes : ceux qui affrontaient les problèmes ou ceux qui les ignoraient en espérant que ça les ferait partir. Shay et moi appartenons à cette deuxième catégorie depuis toujours, mais elle semblait maintenant avoir traversé de l'autre côté, alors que moi je restais avec les gens qui faisaient l'autruche.

-On est vraiment obligé d'en parler?

Ma petite amie me regarda, choquée.

-Évidemment qu'on est obligé d'en parler. Au cas où tu n'aurais toujours pas comprit, je suis dans le coma! Je vais peut-être mourir! Alors, oui, si tu t'en soucies moindrement, tu vas en discuter avec moi.

-À ça sert? On ne peut rien changer. Pourquoi en parler? Pourquoi ne pas profiter du temps qu'on a, pendant qu'on peut? À quoi ça sert de le gaspiller à essayer de comprendre un truc qui nous échappe totalement? Et ne remet jamais en question de savoir si je me soucie de toi. Je sais parfaitement que tu peux mourir et ça me terrifie. Shandy, il n'y a rien qui me retient à la vie à part toi. Rien du tout. Tu es mon centre de gravité et ça ne changera jamais.

On resta en silence un moment. Finalement, Shay posa sa joue sur mon épaule. Je soupirai lourdement et fermai les yeux en lui prenant la main.

-Tu as raison, Seth. Mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés et rien faire du tout. Sinon, je vais devenir folle. Il faut faire quelque chose. Je veux avoir un but. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de me laisser porter par les vagues, je veux les provoquer.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Qui peut appeler si tôt?

Shay se pencha pour regarder mon réveille-matin.

-En fait, il est 14h.

-Vraiment? C'est vrai qu'on a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à l'hôpital…

Je répondis en sentant le regard curieux de Shay sur moi.

-Allo?

-Bonjour Seth.

Ça me prit un moment pour reconnaître la voix. Elle était chargée d'émotion contenue et de larmes.

-Bonjour Mme O.

Shay fronça les sourcils, se demandant probablement pourquoi sa mère m'appelait.

-Je voulais t'appeler parce que nous organisons une petite cérémonie en l'honneur de Shandy ce soir.

-Une petite cérémonie?

Shay roula les yeux, elle devait trouver tout ça parfaitement ridicule.

-Oui, pourquoi pleurer chacun dans son coin alors qu'on peut se soutenir, tous ensemble? C'est une idée de Tina. Tu seras présent? Je comprendrai si tu as autre chose de prévu, c'est organisé à la dernière minute.

Sa voix me fit par contre comprendre qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ce qui pourrait être plus important pour moi qu'une soirée en l'honneur de sa fille.

-Évidemment, je serai présent.

Shay se lança tomber sur mon lit. J'imagine que passer sa soirée à une petite fête organisée par ses parents en son honneur n'est pas aussi amusant que ça n'y paraît. Comme l'ambulance.

-Parfait, c'est à 19h, à notre maison. Shandy serait très heureuse si elle savait que tu es là pour elle et pour ses proches dans cette épreuve.

Si je me fiais à la réaction de Shay, Mme O. n'y était pas du tout. Elle semblait découragée par leur initiative et encore davantage par mon accord.

-Bien sûr, je ferai n'importe quoi pour Shay.

-Je sais. On se reparle ce soir.

Elle raccrocha et Shay se redressa.

-Une petite cérémonie en mon honneur? Mes parents agissent comme si j'étais déjà morte.

-En réalité, c'est l'idée de ta meilleure amie.

Shay fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment? Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Tina pourtant ces petites soirées formelles.

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de comprendre Tina.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, on va devoir passer la soirée avec tes parents.

Shay soupira et fit la moue.

-Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.


End file.
